Games Domain
Games Domain was a site for which Jagex worked for a long time before they made their own games sites. The games made by Jagex were Battle Cruisers, Cyber Wars, Dungeon Explorer, Games Domain Castle, Mahjong, Quad-Link, Mystery Monster, Pairs and Treasure Crypt. Andrew Gower eventually sold it onto Yahoo (which deleted it almost instantly). Games Domain also had it's own log in system. Old Instructions New Users Login: To use castle GamesDomain you need to make up a nickname for your player. Click on the spinning castle, type in your chosen namres are shown. Below this are options you can adjust. The time-per-move option determines the time each player must make each move in, before a random move is made for thsuck a dickem! Rated-game determines if the game will affect players league ratings or not. Finally the options below this allow you to pick what level of player you want to play against. If there is a level you don't want to play against just uncheck the box next to the description. 2-player games: (first 6 games in castle) If you have entered a 2 player game you will see a list of all the waiting players to the left. To challenge someone to a game just click on their name. Each player's rating is shown in brackets after their name. If a name is dark-red it means that you can't challenge that player because your rating does not match the options they selected. If someone challenges you, the hiscore table will be replaced with details of the challenge, and you can now choose to accept or decline the challenge. 2+ player games: (last 4 games in castle) If the have entered a game which allows more than 2 people at once, starting a game is slightly different. To the top left you will see a list of all the players in the current room, below this is a list of the available games. To join a game just click on it's name. Now you need to wait for the owner of the game to start it. If a game-name is dark-red it means that it is not open to players of your ranking. If there are no games available click on the 'create new game' button to the bottom left. Once some more people have joined your game you can start it by pressing the 'start game' button in the centre of the screen. Talking to other players You can talk to other people in the same room as you at any time. Just type in the message, press enter, and it will appear on the other player's screens. Keep the messages polite or your chat facility will be disabled. If you want to send a message to just one person you can use 'tell'. Just type tell followed by the username followed by the message, (e.g tell bob hello) By talking this way you can send messages to people who aren't even in the same room or game as you!